The Tembara Chronicles
by Dork
Summary: A young Australian boy finds out that he is a wizard...follows his time at the aussie magical school - Tembara. Plz read!
1. Default Chapter

**THE BEGINNING**

**By **R.M. Allinson otherwise known as Bec Chang

_A/n This is a story set in Australia about a boy who finds out he is a wizard. It explores the Australian Magical Community. Please review!!!! Constructive criticism is great!!!! Enjoy __J__à_

_DISCLAIMER : Anything you recognise from Harry Potter belongs to that marvellous person J.K.Rowling_!!

A boy with dark brown hair and startling blue eyes was staring out of the window of the old school bus as it rattled along a dirt track that was covered in water. It looked more like a creek than a road. Water was dripping down on him every time the bus rocked. He looked out over the rain soaked paddocks and felt sorry for the cows, who where huddled anywhere they could get a bit of shelter from the downpour. Most of them were out in the open. He turned to the boy next to him.

'Hey, Ben. Don't you feel sorry for them?' 

'What?' 

'The cows, I mean. Don't you feel sorry for them out in this weather?'

'Oh…whatever. S'pose so. Never really thought about it. You come up with some pretty odd things O'Conner.' Ben replied looking oddly at him. 

They rode the rest of the way until Ben's stop in silence.

'Seeya O'Conner. Catch up with ya in a couple of days. ' Said Ben getting up from his seat and trying to find his schoolbag in the pile of them that was in the aisle.

'Yeah seeya later Benno.' 

'Hey Jack,' the red haired girl in front of him turned around.

'Yeah Lis?' he asked. Alicia O'Conner was his little sister and a year younger than he was. 

'I'm getting off at Sophie's place. Can you get Mum to pick me up at about 5:30?'

'Yeah. What are you doing there?' He asked her.

'Swimming.' Jack stared at her. 

'What? In this weather?' They both looked out the window. It was still pouring.

'It's fun in the rain! Anyway it's still really hot.' Alicia pointed out. She had a point Jack thought. He was sticking to the vinyl seats, a mixture of sweat and water. It wasn't very comfortable. For about the millionth time Jack wished they still had there old bus, with its comfortable chairs that were made out o nice material, instead of that horrible vinyl that made you stick to it and heated up to unbearable temperature that burnt your skin. Yes he much preferred his old bus. And his old bus driver come to that.

Every morning Angus would say a cheerful Hello, G'day, Morning, Hi. Always one of those. And if it was raining or really hot he would stop right out front of their house, instead of 500 meters down the road where the bus stop was. On the last day of term he would buy them all ice creams. 

Ken was nothing like Angus. Half the time he just went straight past your stop. Jack definitely liked Angus better. 

They trundled on, bumping and bouncing on the rough road. Finally only Jess and Fi Kelly and Monica, and Nick were left on. Alicia had gotten off awhile back at Sophie Leonard's. 

The bus stopped at the driveway of the Kelly's farm and they all got off, saying goodbye to Ken, who just grunted.

'I'll ring you Fi!' called out Monica, Jacks older sister. She was 15. 

'Yep. Bye Mon!' She called out as her and Jess got on their motorbike. 

Nick. Jacks 14-year-old brother waved to Jess and she waved back grinning sheepishly. Nick went red. 

'Ooooooh. What's going on with little Nicky and Jessie?' teased Monica laughing. 

'Shut up Monica.' He said, hitting her. Last year he wouldn't dare. Monica being so much bigger than him. But now he was starting to catch up with her. He was the same height as her. 168 cm to be exact. They'd measured the other day after arguments about who was taller. 

The three of them ran to the tree where their bikes were and rode through the rain to their farm. 

~*~

Nick walked into the kitchen, where jack and Monica were sitting and shock his black head like a dog, splashing them all.

'Hey!' exclaimed Monica ' I just got changed!' Nick just laughed. 

'Ahhhhh,' sighed Nick, 'the weekend. We should have them more often.'

' I agree' said Jack and Monica together then laughed.

'I'm going on the Internet' said Nick walking off towards the study. 

'Hey wait. I've got to ring Fi!' yelled Monica

'Why? You just spent the whole day with her! ' He exclaimed, rolling his brown eyes, then muttered 'Girls'

'Hey Jack there's a letter here for ya. Weird. It's got no stamp.' Nick said coming back into the kitchen, where Jack was finding something to eat and Monica was talking on the phone, and chucked it at his younger brother. 

Jack looked down at the envelope. It said in emerald green ink:

_Mr Jack O'Conner_

_Janglan Homestead_

_Wooronga North _

_Victoria_

He opened the envelope . Two thick pages fell out. He looked at the first page and couldn't believe what it said;

**_TEMBARA COLLEGE OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_**

Headmaster: Tobias Gerhard

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf, Warlock,

Supreme Bunyip, International Confed. Of Wizards) 

_Dear Mr. J. O'Conner,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Tembara School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on February 1. We await your owl by no later than December 27._

_Yours Sincerely,_

Madelyn MacIntyre

_Deputy Headmistress_

Jack looked up at his brother and sister. 

'Haha very funny Nick.' He said. Nick looked bewildered.

'What?'

'This letter. Very funny. Not up to your usual standard though.' 

' Jack I don't know what your going on about! Show me this letter I've supposedly written.' Jack handed it to him.

' I didn't write this.' Said Nick after reading it. 

'Show me.' Said Monica. She had finished talking to Fi. She read it.

'So did you write it Monica?' Jack asked. Monica shook her head.

'Who did then? I know one of you did it. C'mon.' They both just shook their heads.

'I'm serious Jack. I didn't do it. Did you Nick?' Nick shook his head. Jack looked at them disbelief etched over his face. They always did things like this. 

'Yeah….sure' sighed Jack and walked out of the room leaving the letter on the table. 

~*~

A week later and Jack had forgotten that strange letter. It was Saturday night and the whole family was seated around the table eating tea. 

'So, Jack. Only one week left of primary school eh?' Mick O'Conner asked his son.

'Yeah. Finally rid of that place. Hey Alicia, you still got another year there!' said Jack gleefully.

'Don't rub it in. Now I'm the only one left.' Alicia whined.

'Oh don't worry Al. Only one more year then you'll be the little kid again!' laughed Nick 

'Shut up' Alicia said giving her brother an evil look.

'Stop it you two!' came the warning voice of their mother. At that moment there was a flash of lightning and then a huge clap of thunder.

'Storms getting closer…Liza..' observed Mick.

The lights flickered. 

'I'd better get out the candles in case the power goes out.' sighed Liza, getting up.

There was an almighty roar of thunder then everything was black. Everyone started talking at once.

'Shhhh! All of you!' called Liza. 'I'm trying to find the torch. Where is it? It's usually here!' She said exasperatedly.

'Um… Mum? I think it's in my room.' Came Alicia's small voice. 

'Well go and get it!' said Mick.

'But it's not working. I think the batteries are flat.'

'Oh this is ridiculous.' Came Liza's voice. At that moment their was a load knock on there door.

'Who the hell would be out visiting now?' wondered Nick.

'Watch your language young man!' 

'Well aren't you going to get it someone?' asked Monica.

'I will.' Came Liza's voice. 

They could here Liza stumbling around, then answer the door. He heard his mother exclaim : "Miranda! What are you doing here?' Jack heard another voice answer. It sounded like a woman. 

Then he heard them coming back to the dining room.

Jack heard the stranger exclaim ' my, it's dark!' During a flash of lightening, Jack saw her outline go over to the fireplace, then thought he heard her mutter something and a huge roaring fire was now in there. 

'What did you do?' whispered Monica. The lady ignored her. 

'Ah… everyone…this is Miranda. She's my aunt. My Mother's sister. We haven't heard from her for ages.' While Liza said this Miranda took in the five sitting at the table goggling at her. 

'Now that's no way to greet a long lost relative!' she exclaimed. 

She was a small woman with strange blue robes on. They didn't seem to be wet. She had flyaway gray hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her eyes came to rest on Jack.

'Ah Jack. At long last.' She sighed. ' I've been waiting a long time for another one in the family. Haven't got a spot of brandy have you dear?' she added to Liza.

'oh, er…no, sorry.' 

'Tea will suffice then my dear.' She said heartily. Jack couldn't help himself.

'Another what?' he asked still goggling at this strange woman. 

'A wizard!' she said beaming at him.

'What?!' said Mick and Monica at the same time.

Nick spat out the drink he had in his mouth. Alicia started laughing then stopped.

'A what?' Jack didn't think he had heard correctly. 

'A wizard boy! Wizard! Didn't you get your letter?' she asked frowning slightly at him.

'Letter?' he asked puzzled. Then it came back to him. The letter. That strange letter that he had passed of as another one of Nick or Monica's jokes. Maybe it wasn't a joke? Get real, he thought severely to himself. This old lady is loony. A wizard? Him? Get real. 

Miranda was watching him carefully. 

'I'm not a wizard! You're loony' he said looking at the rest of his family for support.

'What is this nonsense?' Mick demanded. Miranda ignored this and said to Jack,

'Haven't you ever made things happen? Strange things that you didn't know how to explain?' she whispered.

Come to think about it, a lot of strange things had happened when Jack was near or involved. 

That time when he was in Grade 4 and Rodney, the school bully had been chasing him and Ben and they had suddenly found themselves out of reach, up the biggest gum tree in the yard that a second ago had been under. They had just assumed a gust of wind had blown them up there. The principal had been furious at them and they had to phone the CFA to get them down. 

Jack looked up at Miranda. She was grinning. 

'See? You not a wizard? Your name's been down at Tembara since you were born! I know it's hard to accept...you being a Muggle-born and all, but you'll fit in nice and cozy at Tembara. I had a ball there myself.' She looked around at them all, beaming and saw their bewildered faces. 

'Ah maybe I'd better explain some things.' She said smiling.

'Yes… that might be a good idea!' said Mick faintly.

'Well, you see I was Muggle-born myself of course' 

'What's muggle?' Jack interrupted.

'A muggle is a non-magical person. Like our family. As I was saying I was muggle-born. I received a letter just like yours and a wizard came and visited me. I was so happy.' She smiled happily, remembering.

'What letter?' interrupted Mick, frowning. 

Now it was Miranda's turn to frown.

'Didn't Jack show you the letter?'

' No-'

'I didn't show them because I thought it was a joke.' Jack explained. There was a flickering and the power came back on. 

'Well I think you'd better get it!' said Miranda. Jack went out of the room and along the passage until he came to his room and found the letter. It was under a pile of his schoolbooks. He went back out to the kitchen, were everyone was bathed in the golden light of the fire.

'Here it is Dad,' he said giving it to his father. Mick read it then handed it to his wife.

"Is this some sort of joke?' said Liza, sounding cynical. 

'I assure you, my dear, this is no joke. Jack is indeed a wizard. As I am a witch.' Miranda said seriously. 'You sound just like your mother.' she added

'I know this is very hard to believe, but you must trust me.' Strangely Jack did. It all sounded so unbelievable, but Jack couldn't help believing this wacky old lady, that was his great-aunt. 

Jack nodded, Nick laughed.

'This is dumb. OK, if you're really a witch, prove it.' Challenged Nick.

Miranda frowned at him. 

'I am not a freak on show, but if you will believe me…' Miranda murmured, then there was a faint pop and she had disappeared.

'Hey!' yelled Nick, 'Where'd she go?' he said in a voice that was higher than usual.

Jack looked around. She had been standing right in front of him. Now she was gone. 

There was another 'pop' and she was back again. Then she took out a small, slim piece of wood and muttered 'Avis' and there was a sound like a gun, then a number of small twittering birds shot out of the end and began fluttering around. Then she cried 'Finite Incantatem' and with a wave of her wand, the birds disappeared. 

'Do you believe me now?' she said grinning at their astonished faces. 

'I don't believe it…'Mick spluttered.

'Well believe it' advised Miranda.

'Just like Harry Potter…' said Alicia suddenly. Everyone stared at her.

'What?! Those books are just made up!' said Mick, half pleading.

'I assure you Harry Potter is real. Magic is real.' Said Miranda, beaming at Alicia. 

'Then it is true. What Grandma used to say about you? She was so proud of you. Mum said it was a load of rubbish. I believed Mum.' Liza said quietly.

'Yes it is true. My sister wouldn't believe anything that would upset her little world.' 

'So Jack can do that?' asked Alicia in a small voice. 

'He can when he's been trained up a bit. Now I have to go soon, but I'll pick Jack up in a couple of days to take him to Melbourne and get his things-'

'What things?' Jack interrupted.

'School things boy! On your list.' Jack was just about to ask what list when Miranda pointed to his letter, which was on the table. He picked it up and realised there was two pieces of paper. He unfolded the second and read;

**_TEMBARA COLLEGE OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY _**

_Uniform - _

_Year seven students will require:_

_1. __Three sets of plain work robes (emerald green)_

_2. __One plain pointed hat (emerald green) for day wear_

_3. __One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. __One winter cloak (emerald green, gold fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags._

Set Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_.

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot._

A History of Australian Magic _by Helga Hamilton_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to self Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron _

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

Students may also bring an owl OR a possum OR a rat OR a numbat

_NO CATS PLEASE_

'Can you get all this stuff in Melbourne?' Jack wondered.

'If you know where to go,' Said Miranda, winking at him.' Anymore questions?'

Jack, who was reading the letter again, said;

'What does it mean, we await your owl?'

'Oh yes!' and she muttered a few strange words and a great barn owl appeared on her outstretched arm.

Miranda muttered a few more words and a sheet of parchment and a pen appeared in her hand. She scribbled on it then tied it to the owl's leg and sent it off. She looked up and noticed all the family staring at her.

'Just wrote to Madelyn. Told her Jack got his letter and would be coming.' She explained.

'Oh…' Liza said.

'Now, on Tuesday, I'll have Derik connect your house to the Floo Network and I can take Jack to Clarodon Alley. Just have him waiting by the fireplace at 9am. I'll be of now! Oh, and yes, you mustn't tell anyone about Jack being a wizard. Any last questions?'

'Er…no…'Jack still didn't know what to think. It was so out there. Wizards and witches belonged in the land of little kids fairy tales.

'Well then…. Goodbye,' said Miranda and there was a small 'pop' and she vanished into thin air.

Jack turned to face the rest of his family. They were staring at him in amazed wonder.

A/N Just to fix a bit of confusion… only Alicia has read the Harry Potter Books. All the rest haven't. Sorry I didn't really say that,but I do in the next chapter. Sorry!!  


	2. Clarondon Lane

**CLARODON LANE **

_A/N Thanks everyone for reviewing the first part!!!! *grins like a maniac* You guys rock!! I'll go into more detail at the end… _

At 9 o'clock on Tuesday morning, Jack was standing in front of the fireplace, as Miranda had directed him to. As to the other things Miranda had said (something about Floo network and Clarodon Lane) Jack had no idea what she was on about. 

Jack jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was only Alicia. 

'Is she going to turn up? What time did she say?' 

'Um 9 o'clock' muttered Jack. They both looked at the clock. It was 9:15.

Nick came into the room and yelped. Jack and Alicia whorled around and looked at him. He was staring at something over Jacks right shoulder and pointing. Jack turned around. Stepping out of the fireplace was Miranda. She straitened up and looked at them smiling.

'Floo powder!' Alicia said amazed.

'Hello. Yes, Floo powder. You're a bright one. Here you are Jack. How are you? Hope I didn't frighten you too much' she laughed, looking at Nick. Someone coughed behind her and a girl with flaming red hair and freckles stepped out from behind Miranda. She was covered in soot. 

'Ah, yes. This is my granddaughter, Rosie. So she is your cousin of sorts. Rosie, this is Jack, Nick and Alicia. Jack's coming with us today.' Rosie smiled nervously at Jack. ' Well that's it. Better get going. Lots to do today.'

'Wait. Mum wants to talk to you. She's in the kitchen.' Said Nick, pointing to the doorway behind him. 

Miranda nodded and went into the kitchen. 

Nick gave Jack and Rosie a strange look and followed Miranda out. Jack looked curiously at Rosie, but she just looked at her feet. 

'Are you a witch?' asked Jack breaking the silence

'Yes.' 

'Have you met Harry Potter?' Burst out Alicia. Rosie looked at her.

'Read those books have you?' Alicia nodded. ' Well I haven't met him. He lives somewhere in Britain. I've heard a lot about him though. Everyone knows about him. Even Muggles.'

'I wish I were a witch. Then I could go to Hogwarts with Harry and Ron and Hermione.' Alicia sighed dreamily.

Rosie laughed but not unkindly.

'You wouldn't go to Hogwarts. You'd go to Tembara. Anyway, all those people have left school.'

'Huh? But they just finished there fourth year!' Alicia protested. 

Rosie smiled at the younger girl.

'Harry Potter and his famous sidekicks finished about 3 or 4 years ago.' 

All through this conversation Jack didn't really know what they were talking about. He had heard of the books but had never read them, unlike Alicia, who was obsessed with them.

'Then…then that means you know what happened! Wait! No! I don't want to know!' Alicia was practically dancing in her excitement.

Rosie laughed and asked Jack if he had read them.

'No…I always thought they sounded dumb…wizards and stuff…' he mumbled.

Rosie and Alicia both rolled their eyes.

Miranda and Liza came back into the room.

'Right we'll be off then. Liza, are you sure you want to come?' asked Miranda.

'Yes.' 

'Is Mum going? Can I come too? Please???' Alicia begged.

'Oh alright.' Liza said smiling half in amusement and half in exasperation at her youngest daughter. 

Miranda started explaining how to use Floo Powder:

'Ok when you step into the fire, say very clearly where you want to go, in this case Clarodon Lane. Tuck your elbows in - '

'And shut your eyes, the soot - ' advised Rosie

'And don't fidget,' said Miranda ' because you might fall out of the wrong fire place.'

Liza looked anxious. ' I hope we remember all that.'

'Oh I'm sure you will' said Miranda reassuringly. 'Here Rosie can go first and show you all what to do.' While she said that she took out a small silver pouch and opened it. Miranda offered it to Rosie and she took a pinch of glittering powder and stepped up to the fireplace and threw the powder into the flames. With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Rosie, who stepped right into it and shouted, 'Clarodon Lane' and vanished. 

'You go now Jack.' Said Miranda offering the pouch to him. Jack looked at his mother who looked bewildered. He took a pinch of the powder and threw it into the fire. It turned emerald green again and rose higher than his head. 

'Mind you speak clearly, dear' said Miranda encouragingly. Jack took a deep breath and stepped into the fire. It felt like a warm breeze. He opened his mouth and shouted ' Clarodon Lane'.

It felt like he was being sucked down a giant plughole. He seemed to be spinning very fast; the roaring in his ears was deafening. He was spinning round and round in a whorl of green. 

Suddenly it stopped and he was thrown forward, out of the grate and landed flat on his face on the ground. He groaned and rolled over. Looking down at him was Rosie.

'Are you alright?' she asked. 

'Yeah I'm fine.' Jack said as he stood up, brushing the soot of his clothes. Alicia was now getting out of the fireplace.

'That was so cool!' she said excitedly. Yeah, if you like being dizzy and falling flat on your face, Jack thought grimly. Rosie just laughed. 

Liza stumbled out of the fireplace. She looked a bit green. 

'Wasn't that fun Mum?!' Alicia asked her mother.

'Yes Lis, whatever you say.' She said, brushing the soot of her pants. 

'Where's Grandma?' asked Rosie. 

' She said something about disappearing or something and that Floo powder doesn't agree with her.' Liza said sounding slightly puzzled. Rosie tried to hide her laughter, unlike Alicia.

"I think she meant Disapperating, Mum.' Alicia had taken the knowledge that everything in those books she had read was real very well and used her knowledge. Jack was a bit jealous of her. It was him that was meant to be the wizard wasn't it? And he didn't know anything about this new world he had been thrust into.

'Oh,' Liza mumbled sheepishly. There was a faint 'pop' and Miranda's voice called out;

'Welcome to Clarodon Lane!' 

For the first time Jack looked around at his surroundings. They were in a small bare room, at one end was the fireplace that they had just come out of and at the other end was an archway that said 'Clarodon Lane' in gold letters. Outside was a sunny street filled with shops and people wearing a wide variety of coloured robes.

'Right then, we'd better go to Gringotts - wizards bank' Miranda added to Jack and Liza's inquiring faces.

"Do they really have goblins there?' whispered Alicia to Rosie as they set of down they long street. Rosie nodded. 

_Goblins! _Jack thought. _Ok, as soon as we get home I am reading those books!!_

Jack looked around him. The sun shon brightly on a stack of cauldrens outside a nearby shop, with a sign saying                           _Cauldrens – All sizes – pewter, gold, copper, brass – Collapsible – Self Stirring._

A wide variety of noises came from a doorway that said _Minola's Magical Menagerie_ above it.  Jack peered in the door, trying to catch a glimpse of some magical creature, but it was to dark inside. They kept walking down the street and Jack wished he had about eight more eyes to see the shops, the things outside them and the people doing their shopping. Most of the people wear dressed in the same sort of clothes as Miranda: long robes. They passed another shop with broomsticks in it. 


End file.
